turtledovefandomcom-20200216-history
Jazz
Jazz is a music genre that originated at the beginning of the 20th century in African American communities in the Southern United States from a confluence of African and European music traditions. The word "jazz" began as a United States West Coast slang term and was first used to refer to this kind of music in Chicago around 1915. From its beginnings in the early 20th century jazz has spawned a variety of subgenres. As the music has spread around the world it has drawn on local national and regional musical cultures, its aesthetics being adapted to its varied environments and giving rise to many distinctive styles. Jazz in "Must and Shall" Jazz was popular among both black and white people in New Orleans. This was an unusual example of common ground between the races, who were perpetually on the verge of violence against each other.Counting Up, Counting Down, p. 70. Jazz in Southern Victory The unusual type of music played by such Negro artists as Satchmo and the Rhythm Aces, hailing from New Orleans, Louisiana, originated at the beginning of the 20th century in black communities in the southern part of the Confederate States. It became highly popular throughout the country, among both blacks and whites, and was one of the most enduring cultural links between these two communities; even when Jake Featherston's Administration was well-embarked on Population Reduction, Satchmo and his band still got highly enthusiastic responses when performing before Confederate soldiers on occupation duty in Ohio. The defection of Satchmo and the Rhythm Aces to the United States helped spread this music out the borders of the CSA. The U.S. government quickly figured out the propaganda value of the escaped musicians, and made sure they had plenty of air time.Drive to the East, pg. 59. While the group often played U.S. favorites, such as "The Star-Spangled Banner"Ibid., pgs 57-58, they were also able to release minor hits of their own, such as "New Orleans Jump".The Grapple, pg. 57. Nonetheless, it appeared for the foreseeable future that Satchmo's music would be a curiosity in the U.S. Jazz in ''The Two Georges'' Nawleans was a syncopated electric type of music from New Orleans, Louisiana. Thomas Bushell was not a fan.''The Two Georges'', p. 71, HC. Surprisingly, Joseph Watkins, a Son of Liberty, was.Ibid., p. 74, HC. Jazz in "Uncle Alf" In 1929, undercover ''Feldgendarmerie'' Feldwebel Adolf Hitler entered a club in Lille where "saxophones brayed out American music straight from the jungle", while dancers cavorted in ways he refused to describe to his niece Geli Raubal. While there, he overheard information about a dangerous agitator named Jacques Doriot. To Hitler's ways of thinking, this kind of music was one of many disgusting ways in which the French degraded themselves. Hitler warned young Germans such as Raubal not to imitate this type of degeneracy.Alternate Generals II, p. 82, Atlantis and Other Places, p. 343. Jazz in The War That Came Early Jazz was officially banned in Nazi Germany, due to its origins among African-American Untermenschen, but many Germans ignored the ban and continued to enjoy it. A soldier named Rolf openly proclaimed his preference for such music, seemingly oblivious to the danger in which this might land him with any of the Reich's various secret police forces.The Big Switch chapter 7. References Category:Culture Category:Southern Victory Category:Uncle Alf Category:The War That Came Early Category:The Two Georges Category:Must and Shall